The present invention relates generally to a retraction device and, more particularly, to such a retraction device adapted to remove or retract vaginal sponges, particularly chemically impregnated vaginal sponges, from the vagina of a woman. The retraction device of the present invention is adapted be used by an untrained person without professional assistance.
Devices heretofore used for the removal of vaginal sponges from the human vagina were, oftentimes, incapable of being used without professional assistance due to the complexity of their structure and the possibility of damage or irritation to the vaginal mucosa if improperly used. As such, these devices could only be used by a trained professional. Other, less complex devices which did not present such difficulties, were incapable of being sterilized prior to use and, as such, were potential sources of infection.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a retraction device for removing vaginal sponges from the human vagina.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a retraction device which is relatively simple in structure and which can be used without the assistance of a trained professional.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a retraction device which will not injure the vaginal mucosa during use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a retraction device which is able to be sterilized prior to each use.